Ambassador Hell
|casts = Kenji Ushio (Original) Eken Mine (Voice of Garagaranda) Ren Osugi (Present) |numberofepisodes = 32 (Kamen Rider) 2 (V3) 6 (Movies) |label2 = Garagaranda |complex2 = Original= |-| Movie= }} '|地獄大使/ガラガランダ|Jigoku Taishi/Garagaranda}} is an executive member from Shocker's branch in the West Coast of the USA. His true name was Damon according to Kamen Rider Spirits. History Kamen Rider Hell takes command of Japan's branch after Doctor Shinigami's destruction. Hell captures the rider's friends and calls out Kamen Rider 1 and becomes his Inhumanoid form, Garagaranda, a rattlesnake kaijin able to use his whip arm as a weapon, similar to the whip he uses without his Inhumanoid form. He also has the ability to burrow underground. While Taki Kazuya frees their friends Rider 1 engages Hell in combat. He then manages his Rider Kick on Garagaranda reverting him back to his human form. He curses the Rider and screams to Shocker's perseverance before he explodes and the Great Leader scatters Shocker. V3 Along with Colonel Zol, Doctor Shinigami, and General Black. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Kyushu. When he went to the dungeon, he order the guard to let him take look inside V3 prison once more only to captured by V3. Later Doktor G and other revived commanders comes to dungeon and angered to see he is captured by V3 stating he is useless. He apologies to Doctor G and other revived commanders and asked them to execute himself alongside V3 until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He becomes V3 hostage until get to safety and let him go back to Destron's base. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker .]] Ambassador Hell reappears alive as one of the main commanders of the multi-universal conglomerate of organizations, Dai-Shocker. This time, Ambassador Hell has a black armored outfit with a cape that has green lining as opposed to the previous gold and silver outfit he wore in the Showa Era. In the final battle, Hell is destroyed as Garagaranda by the Double Riders, Rider Double Kick praising Dai-Shocker before exploding similar to the original series. Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker created the Shocker Greeed. The Double Riders learn about Shocker's plan and attempt to replace the medal with a tracker device to find their headquarters. However, they had merely secured another fake medal and were ambushed when attacking Shocker, facing a large army of resurrected monsters, which included the recently defeated Ikadevil and Garagaranda. These troops eventually manage to overwhelm and capture the Riders, while their allies escaped. In the present, Ikadevil continued as a Shocker member even as it expanded to include members from other groups that would have been separate organizations in the original timeline, alongside making a huge alliance to lead under its banner the organizations that did appear. When the riders returned as people's belief in justice partially restored the timeline, Garagaranda along with Ganikomol and Ikadevil was destroyed by Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form Boistous Slash and Kamen Rider New Den-O Counter Slash. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Garagaranda is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, Garagaranda is destroyed by Rider 2's Rider Kick. Kamen Rider 1 In 2016, faced with the emergence of a new organization, Nova Shocker, the remnants of the original Shocker moved to resurrect Ambassador Hell to lead them. Their first attempt involved the kidnapping of humans by Yamaarashi-Roid but was foiled when Yamaarashi-Roid was defeated by Kamen Rider Ghost and . Ultimately, Shocker succeeded in reviving Ambassador Hell. He is now able to transform into his monster form while retaining his outer armor. After Ganikomol's defection to Nova Shocker, followed by the destruction of most of Shocker's monsters and combatmen, Ambassador Hell, as the last remaining Shocker general, assisted Kamen Riders 1, Ghost and Specter in defeating Urga. Ambassador Hell later died from a wound inflicted by Urga Alexander. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Garagaranda was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and . Among those pitted against the , Garagaranda was beaten by before being reeled in with the others by the of to be destroyed by the combined . Kamen Rider SD '''Ambassador Hell': A member of GranShocker. He was among the meeting with the Great Leader. Unlike his television counterpart, his helmet has horns on the side right eye is cybernetic. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Club Garagaranda appears as a boss of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom Garagaranda appears as a Shocker boss in the [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom Kamen Rider game]]. Kamen Rider on PlayStation Garagaranda is one of several Shocker and Gel-Shocker kaijin that appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. They are fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story". In the "Shocker Story" players play as Shocker kaijin which must defeat enemy Shocker kaijin. If player successfully passes the 8th round, the player's Shocker kaijin turns into which is stronger and has a different appearance from the original form. The player can then upgrade punching power, kicking power or both or can summon 6 Combatmen to aid them. the player then must defeat Kamen Rider 1 before facing Kamen Rider 2. His untransformed Ambassador Hell form also appears as a cameo in the Shocker Story prologue. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Garagaranda appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Ambassador Darkness In Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! it is revealed that Hell has a brother named Ambassador Darkness who is the leader of the Badan Empire and is destroyed by Kamen Rider ZX's ZX Kick. However, in the S.I.C. Hero Saga story Dragon Road, retroactively, Ambassador Hell's ghost had been always possessing on Ambassador Darkness and controling his brother's body, until ZX defeated them. Stats *Height: 192 cm *Weight: 95kg Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider the original series, Ambassador Hell was portrayed by , who later played Ambassador Darkness. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Ambassador Hell is portrayed by the late while Garagaranda is voiced by . Garagaranda's suit actor is . Kenichi Suzumura later voiced Garagaranda in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. In Kamen Rider 1, Ambassador Hell and the Garagaranda suit are both portrayed by Ren Osugi, marking the last time he reprised his role, Osugi passed away two years later. Relationship with Ambassador Darkness There is some dispute as to how Ambassador Hell and Ambassador Darkness are related. Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! says that Darkness is Hell's twin brother, while the manga Kamen Rider Spirits, which gives an alternate version of the story of ZX, says they are cousins. Ironically while Darkness and Hell's natural forms are very similar, down to being played by the same actor, their monster forms are completely different. Notes *Footage of Garagaranda's defeat by Kamen Rider #1 in episode 79 appeared in the TV special Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! (1984), in a recap of the ten Kamen Riders. *In Kamen Rider 1, Ambassador Hell is shown to have long, white hair, after his helmet was destroyed. Appearances * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! **''Kamen Rider 1'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Snake Monsters Category:Shocker Generals Category:Generals Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Evil turns good Category:Deceased